Fly By Night
'"Fly By Night" ' is the third episode of the television series Knight of Gotham. In this episode, Batman begins going directly after Carmine Falcone in the hopes of knocking him off the top of the criminal underworld. Vicki Vale, Jack Ryder, and Harvey Dent also make their debuts in this episode. It was written by Dane Brenson and directed by John Sawyer. Plot Several hours following the events of the previous episode, Jack Ryder is standing in front of Lacey Towers, reporting of the "break-in" at Falcone's penthouse. He goes on to say that the "as-of-yet unidentified culprit" has "assaulted several city officials", including Mayor Hill, Commissioner Loeb, and Alderman Thorne. Closer towards the front entrance, Harvey Bullock and Jim Corrigan are interviewing Thorne and Hill. Interestingly enough, Loeb, Captain Grogan, and Detective Flass are no where to be seen. Another police car pulls up, and Gordon and Allen step out of it. They also begin asking questions, and when Gordon asks Thorne who the attacker was, Thorne describes him as a guy "dressed up in a bat costume". Gordon has a look of comprehension on his face, thinking back to when he interrogated the leader of the group of thieves at Gotham Art Museum, and also thinking back to the mysterious phone call. Allen asks him if he's okay, to which Gordon, for some strange reason, seems to look up into the sky above them. As everything continues to unfold in front of Lacey Towers, Vicki Vale, a reporter for the Gotham Gazette, is seen driving by. As she does, she overhears Jack Ryder talking about the culprit, how eyewitnesses claim he referred to himself as "Batman", and that his description is consistent with the description of the "individual who apprehended the thieves at Gotham Art Museum a few days previously". Vicki has an interested look on her face, then resumes driving. As she turns onto 16th Street, she casts another glance outside her car window, and sees Batman looking down at her from a nearby rooftop. She stops the car, and for a brief moment, their gazes meet. He gives her the smallest of nods, and darts off into the night. Batman is next seen gliding through the sky and landing in the area behind Wayne Manor, just bordering the forest. He approaches a boarded-up old well, then opens it, revealing the boarding to be false, and glides down into the Batcave. Alfred welcomes him back, and asks if his mission was successful. Batman replies that it was. He then chances out of the Batsuit and goes to the Batcomputer, uploading images from his cowl's built-in camera that he took, highlighting the partygoers. Bruce tells Alfred that he can use these photos to identify the corrupt officials at the party. Alfred then asks if he intended to give the list to the GCPD; Bruce shakes his head, saying that it was too risky for the corrupt members of the police to dispose of the list before it had a chance to surface, but he does have an idea for who to give it to. The next morning, newly elected District Attorney Harvey Dent is giving a speech in front of City Hall, announcing his intent to finally rid Gotham of the criminals that have been plaguing it for too long. Afterwards, he returns to his office, where his best friend, Assistant D.A. Paul Coleman, is waiting for him. Paul tells him that because he refused to let Carmine Falcone buy him off, the both of them had just jumped to the top of Falcone's hit list. Harvey tells Paul that he plans to keep a low profile for the time being, as he is certain that Hill would be too busy being Thorne's puppet to focus on his activities. Suddenly, an aide walks in and informs Harvey that he received a phone call while he was giving his speech. Harvey asks who the caller was, but the aide says that the caller refused to give their name. Harvey looks suspicious, but goes to call the mysterious person back. As he does, the person on the other end (Batman) tells Harvey that, in a few hours, he would be receiving an email that contained an important piece of evidence against Carmine Falcone and his associates. He was instructed to copy the information contained within the email to a flash drive and delete the email afterwards. Before Harvey can ask for more info, the call abruptly ends. Harvey looks confused, as does Paul, who asks about the call. Harvey tells him not to worry, and that he'll be keeping an eye on his email for the next few hours. Back at Wayne Manor, Alfred heads to the master bedroom with a breakfast tray, but is surprised to find the room vacant. He heads straight for Thomas Wayne's old study, where he finds Bruce looking through an old photo album. He goes to look over Bruce's shoulder and sees him staring at a photo of Bruce with Vicki Vale. The date on the photo is listed as 2000, when Bruce was in the 10th grade. Bruce tells Alfred of his "encounter" with Vicki when he was leaving Lacey Towers. Alfred asks Bruce if Vicki knew that he (as Bruce Wayne) had returned, to which he replies no, and that they hadn't spoken since high school. He then gets a faraway look in his eye before briefly flashing back to the night before he left to go abroad for the first time, telling Vicki he was breaking it off with her, revealing that they were high school sweethearts. At the GCPD headquarters, a worn-looking Commissioner Loeb arrives. When he enters the building, Gordon asks if he can talk to him. Loeb agrees and they go into his office. Gordon begins asking Loeb about why they were so poorly staffed at the investigation at Lacey Towers the previous night; it was a major crime since several city officials were assaulted. Loeb tries to brush Gordon off, but he continues, saying that he had reason to believe that Carmine Falcone invited them and that he owned the penthouse, and that it was a gathering of all the officials that Falcone had paid off. Loeb counters by saying that there was no way they could prove that, and that he SHOULD be investigating this "Batman" fellow. Gordon counters back by saying that, if they had more men there to further the investigation, they could have gotten evidence. Loeb, sounding slightly nervous, orders Gordon to drop it. Gordon, finally losing his cool, asks Loeb why he wants him to drop it - "Because you were at that party? Because you purposely ordered the others to stay away? Because you're rubbing shoulders with Falcone too?!" Loeb stands up and gets in Gordon's face, telling him in a dangerous whisper that he had a lot of nerve saying that to him, and that he was lucky he didn't take his badge from him right there. Loeb tells Gordon that he "had better start being real careful" about who he points fingers at, because he could "take more than just his badge" just like "that", and he snaps his fingers. He orders Gordon out of his office. As he leaves, Loeb pulls out his cell phone, and sends a text to someone. Elsewhere in Gotham, a mysterious person receives the text, which says, "Gordon getting too curious. Take him out." The person reading the text is revealed to be Arnold Flass, who nods and smiles while reading it. At the headquarters of the Gotham Gazette, Vicki Vale has just arrived. Fellow reporter Marcus Banks greets her as she sits down in her cubicle. Marcus asks about her "spotting" the Batman. Vicki admits she did. Marcus comments on how he thinks it would make a good story, then decides to stroll to the Starbucks across the street to get a coffee, and asks if she wants anything, to which she declines. After Marcus is done ordering his coffee, he leaves the store and literally bumps into Bruce Wayne. He greets Marcus enthusiastically with a hug, and comments on how he hasn't seen him since high school. Bruce asks about Vicki, then hands Marcus a note and asks him to give it to her. Marcus nods and heads back. When he returns, Marcus tells Vicki about bumping into Bruce. A look of combined surprise and uncertainty comes across Vicki's face as Marcus gives her the note. It is asking if she wants to do lunch with him that coming Saturday so they could catch up. Vicki looks at the note thoughtfully before folding it back up and putting it in her pocket. She returns to her work when she gets a notification that she's received an e-mail. She opens it, and all it contains is a .zip file attachment and a short message: "Forward this email to Harvey Dent. Delete all copies afterwards. - B." Vicki nervously looks around to make sure no one is looking before forwarding the email, then deleting it. As she closes out her email, her works is shown clearly for the first time: a newspaper headline titled "WHO IS THE BATMAN?" Cast Main cast Recurring cast Trivia *This episode's name comes from the album of the same name by Canadian progressive rock band Rush. Category:Under Construction Category:Knight of Gotham Category:Episodes of Knight of Gotham